Cambio de vida
by Anna Haruno
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Ichigo era un joven aburrido de su vida desde que todo era siempre lo mismo. Lo que no sabía era que pronto su vida cambiaria totalmente gracias a la aparición de cierta shinigami. R&R please! mi primer fic de Bleach!


por kami!!! acabo de terminar con mi primer fic de Bleach!!!! si!!!!!!!!! (corre como loca por todo el lugar) estoy tan feliz! no es el primer fic que escribo pero sí el primero que escribo de Bleach y eso me tiene muy contenta! Inicialmente tenía la intencion de escribir un Ichiruki pero terminó siendo algo totalmten diferente...xD

Bueno, este fic toma lugar al inicio de Bleach, antes de que Ichigo se convierta en un shinigami y justo cuando se convierte en uno. Esta escrito en tercera persona y mas que nada expresa un poco los sentimientos y uno que otro pensamiento de Ichigo durante ese fatídico dia que cambio su vida.

**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes, ni la historia de Bleach me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Cambio de vida**

La tarde caía cubriendo el pueblo de Karakura terminando un día más. Todo seguía igual, todo era lo mismo. Los mismos compañeros, los mismos maestros, las mismas peleas, los mismos anuncios, las mismas palabras. Todo, en otras palabras, era monótono. Incluso el poder ver fantasmas e interactuar con ellos se estaba convirtiendo en parte de la rutina diaria.

Hastiado, así se sentía un joven de peculiar cabello naranja y de ojos marrones. Hastiado de siempre vivir la misma rutina. No se quejaba demasiado pues sabía que mucho no podía hacer. Le había tocado vivir en ese pequeño pueblo y tendría que seguir viviendo ahí hasta que, una de dos, por alguna milagrosa o extraña situación su padre fuera llamado al hospital central de Tokio o bien hasta que él entrara a la universidad siendo esta última la más viable.

Llegó a su casa, saludó a sus hermanas, desvió y esquivó unos cuantos golpes de su padre pegándole a él de paso y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un rato antes de la cena. Se despojó de sus ropas escolares y se cambió a algo más cómo antes de dirigirse a su cama. Suspiró una vez estuvo tirado en ella.

Sí, todo era igual. Cerró los ojos recorriendo en su mente todos y cada uno de los pasos que había dado en ese día intentando descubrir algo fuera de lo común en su rutina diaria y hasta donde iba nada fuera de lo normal se mostraba.

Rayos ¿qué acaso era mucho pedir un poco de emoción en su vida? Espera, ahora recordaba haber visto a alguien vestido con un kimono negro y que además cargaba consigo una katana. Hum. Extraño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba por la calles vistiendo de esa manera y cargando una espada? Bah, que importaba. Seguramente era uno de esas personas raritas que se disfrazaban para acudir a este tipo de eventos enfocados en manga/anime. No es que le importara pero sí le daba curiosidad porque al parecer nadie más notó su presencia y bueno, cómo la iban a notar si la persona era bastante baja de estatura según recuerda él.

- ¡Onii- chan! ¡A cenar! – llamó su hermana pequeña desde la parte baja de su casa.

Reluctante el muchacho se paró de su cama dejando de lado sus divagaciones acerca de aquel extraño de kimono negro y katana para bajar a cenar. La cena, en sí, ocurrió como se esperaba que ocurriese. Unos cuantos gritos, golpes, una que otra palabra altisonante, lloriqueos y todo lo que pudiese acompañar una cena normal en un día cualquiera en el seno de esa peculiar familia.

Después de otra tunda de golpes a su padre, el chico subió de nuevo a su habitación, pensamientos del extraño del kimono totalmente olvidados, para hacer sus deberes escolares. Realizó sus deberes, repasó sus lecciones y divagó un rato por la nada hasta que su cuerpo y su mente le exigieron el tan preciado descanso.

Como pudo se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería viernes, quizá, con un poco de suerte, algo extraño pasaría. Oh, en esos momentos no sabía que tan cerca su deseo estaba de cumplirse. Sí, mañana sería un día que cambiaría todo su mundo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por su ventana despertando al muchacho de su profundo sueño. Miró su reloj, aún podía dormir otra hora sin ningún problema. Se giró para darle la espalda a su venta y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Otra hora de tranquilidad antes de que su ruidoso padre lo levantara definitivamente.

Gritos, golpes, insultos…otra mañana normal en una familia no tan normal. El día había comenzado como cualquier otro día en su vida.

Terminó su desayuno, se fue a la escuela, atendió sus clases como siempre lo hacia, estuvo con sus compañeros, habló, discutió, gritó un poco, se relajó, frunció un poco más el ceño, en fin era otro día normal.

Camino a su casa se peleo con unos pandilleros porque rompieron un florero que servía de ofrenda a una pequeña niña que había muerto en ese lugar. Después de unos golpes y de mostrarles el fantasma de la niña, éstos salieron disparados del lugar, seguramente no regresarían ahí nunca más.

Llegó a su casa y más golpes y gritos le esperaban, esta vez por parte de su padre. Un fantasma molesto, gritos, el que su otra hermana se quisiera aprovechar de nuevo de su don y los comentarios de su padre le hicieron perder toda paciencia y apetito que hasta ese momento tuviese.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y fue ahí donde todo cambió. No llevaba ni treinta segundos ahí cuando una mariposa negra pasó volando frente a él y después apareció ella, la persona que le cambiaría la vida.

Sorpresa fue lo primero que sintió después enojo al verse ignorado por esta extraña chica vestida con un kimono negro y que cargaba consigo una katana.

- Está cerca…– dijo la extraña chica al bajar del escritorio del chico donde había aparecido.

Esto enfado aún más al muchacho ¿quién diablos era ella? y ¿qué hacia en su cuarto? Sin encontrar respuesta para alguna de las preguntas y dejándose guiar por su enojo pateó a la chica enviándola directo al suelo acusándola de ser una ladrona y para colmo esta extraña chica se atreve a preguntarle que si la puede ver.

Si las cosas no fueran ya lo suficientemente malas, su padre tenía que entrar en ese preciso momento a su cuarto de una forma no tan amable, entiéndase, pateándolo. Él le regresó el golpe y después le reclamó el golpe culpando a la extraña chica por el alboroto que había armado minutos antes sólo para recibir por respuesta una pregunta por parte de su padrea, a quien nadie veía, y una revelación por parte de la chica.

- Es inútil, los humanos normales no pueden verme. Yo soy…un shinigami.

Lo que siguió después salía por completo de sus parámetros de lo que consideraba normal. Shinigamis, espíritus malignos, Soul Society… ¡por favor! Como si todo eso pudiera existir. Y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ser más bizarras por ponerlo de una forma, la chica esa usa una cosa rara que lo deja inmovilizado y después saca su espada y hace otra cosa rara con el espíritu ese que lo andaba molestando.

OK. Esto es oficialmente más que extraño. Luego viene otra explicación que sinceramente no le cree o eso piensa porque al final le termina reclamando el por qué está ahí en lugar de estar haciendo su misión. Las cosas se están saliendo de control…

A lo lejos escucha un grito que al parecer la shinigami esa no escuchó. Le pregunta y a los pocos segundos parece ser que por fin logra escuchar el grito. La ve alarmada, como si algo estuviera mal después escucha el grito de una de sus hermanas. Definitivamente algo está mal.

La shinigami se dirige a la puerta de su habitación ordenándole que se quede ahí, como si lo fuera a hacer ¡su familia está siendo atacada! Al abrir la puerta aparece su otra hermana. Ella le dice que fue lo que pasó y al final le pide que huya antes que de que pierda la conciencia.

Después de eso, todo lo que siguió se vuelve un caos. De alguna forma logra liberarse del hechizo de la shinigami y corre a la parte baja de su casa. Ve a su padre ensangrentado y lo que vio a continuación lo aterró por completo. La criatura que se mostraba frente a él era la cosa más monstruosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Tenía miedo, él lo sabía, su cuerpo lo sabía pero el miedo desapareció al ver a su hermana atrapada en una de las manos de esa cosa que según él, era un hollow, una de las almas de las que le había hablado antes la shinigami.

El miedo fue reemplazado con enojo y se lanzó contra el hollow para liberar a su hermana, no que eso fuera de ayuda pues de un golpe el hollow lo mandó a volar. Alzó la vista desde donde se encontraba y el miedo regreso. El hollow estaba por atacarlo y lo habría hecho de haber sido por la shinigami que en ese momento atacó al hollow hiriéndolo en el brazo que tenía cautiva a su hermana.

Por el dolor o por la inercia, no sabe él, el hollow soltó a su hermana. Él corrió para atraparla y al tenerla en sus brazos la noto inconsciente. La shinigami lo calmó diciéndole que su hermana estaba a salvo para después confesarle que si su familia estaba como estaba era por él. Porque los hollows buscan almas con gran concentración espiritual y porque su alma es una de ellas.

La ira lo inundó ¿acaso era su culpa que su familia estuviera herida y en peligro de muerte? La shinigami le quiso calmar pero por hacerlo se distrajo y el hollow le golpeó mandándola contra la pared más cercana.

Enojado como estaba se encontraba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que su familia estuviera a salvo y justo cuando el hollow lo iba a atacar, la shinigami se interpuso en su camino siendo herida gravemente.

En el poco tiempo que ella logró ganar le reprendió, ofrecer su alma no era una solución pero ahora, por desgracia, ella se encontraba muy mal como para pelear así que le ofreció una solución.

- ¡Tienes que convertirte en shinigami! – le dijo ella.

Dudó, de verdad dudó que algo como eso fuera a funcionar aun a pesar de que la shinigami le explicará como lo iba a hacer porque ciertamente ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que fuera a funcionar pero era la única salida que ambos tenían y su familia fue lo que le dio su resolución.

- ¡Dame esa espada shinigami! ¿No quieres probar tu idea? – sí, estaba seguro. Lo intentaría por el bien de su familia.

- No soy "shinigami". Soy Kuchiki Rukia – se presentó ella. Por fin, aquella chica tenía un nombre.

- Ya veo…y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Esperemos que está no sea la última oportunidad que tengamos para presentarnos – por qué dijo algo así, ni él tiene idea pero el grito del hollow le dio aviso de que el tiempo se terminaba.

- El hollow se acerca, date prisa.

Un momento, un gesto, una duda que desapareció al tomar con firmeza el zanpakutou de la chica. Tenía miedo, no lo podía negar sin embargo su familia le importaba más y por alguna razón que no comprendía confiaba totalmente en la chica. Algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Acerco la punta del zanpakutou a su cuerpo. Su resolución era firme y nada le haría retroceder ahora.

- Adelante…

- Sí…

Sin más palabras intercambiadas sólo sus miradas fijas en el otro, el zanpakutou lo atravesó. Una explosión de energía los envolvió y él sintió un poder extraño correr por su cuerpo e inconscientemente jaló todo ese poder para sí mismo dejando a la shinigami desprovista totalmente de sus poderes.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sabía que la idea de la chica había funcionado. Ahora tenía el poder de defender a su familia y lo utilizaría sin dudarlo. En su mano sintió el mango de una espada y cuando el hollow se quiso acercar para atacar no dudo un solo instante en usarla para atacar él en su lugar.

Estaba confiado y además estaba enojado, ese maldito hollow se las tendría que ver con él por haber atacado y herido a su familia. Cortó una de las piernas del hollow cuando éste quiso correr para atacarlo y finalmente descargo toda su ira en un solo golpe final.

- ¡Fue un error haber atacado a mi familia! ¡Cara de pescado! – gritó antes de que su espada partiera por la mitad al gigantesco monstruo que tanto daño había hecho ya.

El hollow se disolvió y después todo se torno oscuridad alrededor del muchacho y en sus sueños lo supo de verdad, su vida había cambiado totalmente.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado este mi primer fic de Bleach o0o

cualquier comentario, bueno o malo, será bien recibido en especial si son críticas con respecto al manejo de los personajes o si tienen alguna duda. Y por si se lo preguntaban, sip, todos los diálogos (exepto el primero) los saque del manga de Bleach, por alguna razon me quise a pegar a los diálogos originales de los personajes ^.^ y pues...resulto esto xD

Me harian muy feliz si me dejaran reviews! onegai!


End file.
